Attack of the Crocohell or the Sobek Dog
by prplemyth
Summary: When a Greek hellhound mates with the god Sobek, the only way to defeat it? Sadie and Annabeth. Oneshot. T for language. Spoilers for The Serpent's Shadow.


_A/N: I just…Sadie Kane and Annabeth Chase are two of my favorite characters in anything ever. So naturally I had to do a crossover. Because, hell, why not?_

_Read, review, enjoy, my loves!_

"Where on earth is that ridiculous wallet?" Sadie groaned, throwing essentially everything that she owned around. "I blame you, ridiculous peasant."

Walt's eyebrows shot up. "Me?" he asked. "Really. You hide my wallet so that, for once, you can pay for lunch, and then you realize you have no money, and that's my fault?"

Sadie pursed her lips. "Excuse me but I believe if you weren't so insistent on being so bloody chivalrous all the time I wouldn't have to distract you with my beauty and steal your wallet."

"You're insane."

"My mental health is perfectly safe thank you very much."

Walt burst into laughter and moved toward her. "You, Sadie, are the craziest, most absurd girl I have ever met."

"Yes, and you're just realizing this now?"

Walt moved closer to Sadie, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course not," he murmured. "You've made your crazy well known since the day we met."

"Well you had to know what you were getting into," said Sadie with a shrug, "and you can kiss me now if you'd like."

Still laughing, Walt pressed his lips to Sadie's.

Just in time for Carter to burst into the door, rambling about something about Sobek and a dog.

"And could you not do the smoochie thing when I'm in the room?"

"Fine, yes, interrupt my free time with news of a distressed reptile. No problem. Fine. Good."

"We need you to go take care of it."

Sadie frowned. "Well now you're just being ridiculous. Why can't you go?"

Carter blushed. "Zia and I were in the middle of –"

"I will go on the mission, dear lord, as long as you don't finish that sentence."

Walt began laughing and Carter looked incensed. "I was going to say in the middle of putting the little ones down for a nap with a story!"

"Then I'm not going."

Carter shrugged. "Too bad. You already volunteered."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Sadie turned to Walt. "You would think Sobek wouldn't be able to impregnate a giant dog just with his essence," Sadie growled, folding her arms over her chest. Walt leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want me to help or…?"

Sadie shook her head. "I can handle it on my own. Sadie's a big girl and all that jazz."

Walt nodded. "Look, it'll be quick. We can get dinner instead of lunch, and then we can watch all the movies we want to another day, it's no big deal."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "It was the movie I was worried about not seeing."

"Okay!" shouted Carter, stumbling around. "Time for someone to go kick the croc-y butt of a dog thing." He shoved Sadie toward the door. "Please don't say these words in front of me."

* * *

"I'm sorry," laughed Annabeth, helping Percy into her cabin, which was the nearest to the mock fighting ring. "I just still can't get over it. There's a crossbreed of a hellhound and a WHAT?"

Percy, still recovering from a nasty smack on the head that came about from a rogue sword, leaned over again and threw up on the ground by Annabeth's feet. That's what he got for paying attention to the messenger while he was fighting with a new camper.

"Crocodile/hellhound crossbreeds and my boyfriend's vomit on my favorite boots," said Annabeth monotonously, "yay."

"I'd go with you," said Percy, woozy, "I just…Still feel…A little…" He wobbled a little more and then fell face first onto Annabeth's bed. "Woozy."

"Of course your first concussion is during weapons training," groaned Annabeth, trying not to laugh and punch him at the same time. "Look, you stay here, Seaweed Brain. I'll take care of the weird crossbreed." Annabeth, slightly indelicately, rolled Percy over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, unhappily aware of how close he was to passing out. "Can someone get Chiron before he passes out?" Annabeth called out the door of her cabin. Malcolm came over.

"What's up with him?"

"That whack on the head knocked him out."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Really? One light hit on the head gives the famous Percy Jackson a concussion?"

"Yes, yes, make a mockery of him once he's got full use of his brain back. Go get Chiron and one of the Apollo kids. I've got to go destroy a…A crocohell."

"Croque au helle? Is that a croque monsieur with like –"

Annabeth threw a glare over her shoulder at Percy, still lying in her bed, grinning goofily. If looks could kill. "You lie there and make no more French puns," said Annabeth sternly. "Or so help me I will make you do your homework

She jumped out of the cabin door as Percy stared at her, horrified.

"Later, guys!"

Annabeth bounded over to Blackjack, who nodded at her in that horse-y way of his. "Go to that place where Percy and I had coffee and then got hit by some dude with a stick in his hand." Blackjack snorted. "Oh shut up. I know what you're thinking."

* * *

It wasn't exactly allowed, per se, and Walt, Carter and Amos would probably have killed her for doing it, but it wasn't her fault that the…Sobek Dog was on the other side of the river. She figured it could work with just hopping under the river through the Duat. No problem. There couldn't be anything wrong with just going over to the Manhattan side for a wee bit of demon destruction, right?

Sadie popped out on the Manhattan side of the river, and the magic twisted inside her. It felt newer, fresher, and more…

"Why do I smell olives?" Sadie muttered to no one in particular. Shaking off the strange feeling, she began to peer around the bank, moving briskly until she began to sense a presence around the corner near a road.

Sadie began to grin in both pity and excitement. It was so unfortunate looking, she sort of felt bad for it.

However, it was attacking a gigantic truck and was halfway to killing the driver, so she figured it couldn't be that precious. "Come here, big boy," said Sadie, leaning against a telephone pole. "I've beaten your daddy before – of course, with the help of a goddess, but let's not talk about that, shall we – I can beat you too."

If she had been slightly more observant, she would have seen a curly-headed blonde girl, around eighteen years old, about to drive her knife into the back of the demon.

* * *

"Oh! There it is! Thanks, Blackjack, let me off here." Across the river was Brooklyn. Annabeth had never been over there – Chiron had strangely strict rules about where the Camp Half Blood campers could go on our own – but luckily she didn't have to break that rule this time. The crocohell was on the Manhattan side, and it looked as if it had a serious problem with this large truck in the way.

Annabeth also noticed a small blonde girl who looked probably fourteen or fifteen, three or four years younger than Annabeth, walking alongside the road toward the strange beast with a smirk on her face.

She didn't look scared at all.

"What in the…?"

Annabeth drew her knife from her boot – still, disgustingly, a little stained from Percy's upchuck – and walked toward the beast. Stealth was her game here. Hellhounds were not particularly known for their intelligence, and she couldn't see any way that a crocodile would do much to improve its brains.

Slowly, Annabeth walked up behind the demon, trying to discern how to get that little girl out of the way without getting her injured. Annabeth cursed the fact that she'd left hastily enough to forget to bring her New York Yankee invisibility cap. She was prepared to move in and stab the demon, using her silence to her advantage. She lunged and knew the knife was about to hit the spot.

That is, until, she heard the girl say, "Come here, big boy. I've beaten your daddy before – of course, with the help of a goddess, but let's not talk about that, shall we – I can beat you too."

* * *

The crocodile lunged toward Sadie, who laughed and pushed out her staff, summoning the hieroglyph for "shield." However, her outburst caused the creature to move, allowing Annabeth to lose her balance and fall forward. Right into the buttocks of what Annabeth had dubbed the crocohell.

"Oh, gods, as if the vomit hadn't been bad enough!" Annabeth fell to the ground and rolled over, bringing the knife up. "Also, who the Hades are you?"

"Me?" shouted Sadie, preparing to deliver another blow. "I'm sick of these ridiculous civilians trying to get in the middle of things!"

Annabeth dealt a blow to the back of the creature's neck, swinging around and knocking the animal to the ground.

"Civilian?" Annabeth shouted. "I'm so far from a civilian you may as well just call me a nailivic!"

"A what?" Sadie replied, helping Annabeth up and kicking her leg up into the demon's face. Annabeth took that chance to use the leverage from Sadie's arm to roll over the monster's back. "It's civilian backwards. It was a joke!"

"So you're, what?" Sadie asked.

"Demigod! Daughter of Athena," shouted Annabeth as she wrapped her arms around the monster's back and tried to cut off the head of the demon. It didn't disappear – just sort of froze and lost a little bit of its power. "Zeus almighty, won't it die?" The monster twisted and launched her off of its back, and Sadie basically caught her as she tumbled to the ground.

"It's the son of Sobek…Or daughter…Or whatever."

"It's half hellhound!"

The two blonde girls rolled away from the demon. "What's that?" Sadie asked.

"Greek demon." Annabeth stood, wiping a horrible mess of blood and dirt off of a cut on her knee. "Sobek's the Egyptian Suchos – the god of crocodiles."

Sadie nodded. "Yeah, which is why I would like to suggest not going anywhere near those teeth."

"Yeah throwing that together with the hellhound idiocy and fangs I'm going to guess this isn't going to be one of the greatest things in the world."

Sadie blew a strand of teal hair out of her eyes. "So how are we going to take this down?"

Annabeth turned to her. "You? What do you…What? Don't get involved!"

"I'm the descendent of two bloody Pharaohs, Athena kid, I'll get involved if I want to."

Annabeth blinked. "It's like Ivy incarnate…" she breathed. "Okay. Good. Maybe it takes both of us to take it down?"

Sadie shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

In an instant, the two charged the monster. Annabeth darted toward its back, a calculated attack at its weak spots to take it down. Sadie, on the other hand, went head on and blew a "destroy" hieroglyph in its face without a second thought.

Once Annabeth had the knife driven into the back of the monster, it dissolved, and she landed in a cat's crouch on the ground, covered in its dust.

"That," said Sadie with a broad grin, "was brilliant."

Annabeth stood again and returned the smile. "Yeah it was."

Sadie took a deep breath and put her ponytail up again, exhaling through her mouth. "So," she began, "care for a coffee?"

Annabeth grinned even wider. "I could definitely go for a macchiato."

* * *

While in line, Sadie's cell phone rang. "Oh, of course," she sighed. "The boyfriend. Probably worried I got stuck in the Atlantic or something."

Annabeth laughed. "Well I get the whole worrying thing – my boyfriend Percy disappeared for eight months out of nowhere when we were sixteen. Blaming Hera for that one."

Sadie's jaw dropped as she grabbed her coffee. "Wait seriously? Your boyfriend was stolen by a goddess?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yep. The Queen of the Gods. Who just happens to hate me like Wile E. Coyote hates the Roadrunner."

"My boyfriend absorbed a god."

Annabeth inhaled a little bit of her macchiato. "Your what absorbed a who?"

Sadie sighed. "A god. Walt – my boyfriend – was dying. Epic curse and all that –"

"Oh, god, curses and prophecies, dear god. Percy we all thought was prophesied to die at the age of sixteen. No fun."

"Right? Well Anubis and Walt were both so very into the enigma that is Sadie Kane – naturally – and, long story short, Anubis kissed me as I was running for my life, Walt kissed me as we were fighting for our lives. Those last two were between like two days. Then, during the next adventure of hell, Walt kissed me while we were literally running for our lives, and then vice versa, same situation. And then as he died it was like 'oh, hello, suddenly I am now Waltubis' and the like and voila. Double boyfriend."

Annabeth was laughing so hard it took her a few minutes to understand exactly what was going on. "Wait," laughed Annabeth, "wait. You got kissed by both of them within four days, couldn't figure out who to chose, and then ended up with, what, both of them?"

Sadie giggled and wiped the foam from her latte off her face. "Technically, yes. It's the strangest thing and the most normal thing at the same time. Usually I see Walt, since only a bit of Anubis' essence is in Walt, but every once in a while the Anubis part comes out." A blush colored her cheeks. "Usually when we've been kissing or something and he," she coughed, "um, his voice gets a little deeper and he overuses his strength. Once he picked me off the ground with no real prior warning. Startling to say the least."

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry. Percy was once invulnerable, so I wasn't particularly gentle with him when we were…fighting. So once we were," Annabeth started to blush again, "ahem, fighting, and I pushed him against a wall. He launched into it, dented it, didn't notice, then pulled me close to him and kissed me. Then the wall broke." She coughed. "And, um, the wall that he had crashed into kind of loosened and the two of us fell ass over bowling pin outside. That was a story for the books."

Sadie laughed. "Oh my god, wait, Does he ever get weirdly 'I'm really powerful and I will love you until the depths of the ocean drain' speech-y after there's been kissing or something?"

Sadie choked on her drink. "He gave me a speech about how no goddess could compare to my beauty or some general blob like that." She shrugged. "I already knew it."

"Percy, once we met up after his disappearance, managed to say one thing before he kissed me so hard and so long I forgot to breathe. That one thing? 'You cut your hair and you miss I you.'"

One eyebrow raised on Sadie's face. "You miss I you."

Annabeth sighed. "He's never been the best speaker under immense pressure."

Sadie sighed as well, and took a sip of her coffee. "Boys."


End file.
